Adaptive optics is used to correct wavefront distortions from variances of light collected on a surface. This is done with a large number of highly polished mirrors that are mounted on a single structure with each mirror connected to motors that will typically pan and tilt. Large arrays of these require a large number of motors to precisely move each mirror to a specified location for focus. This is a version of a deformable mirror which can correct aberrations by controlling the wavefront of incoming light. This has proven to work, however there are a number of discontinuities that will reduce the efficiency of light collection. The current state of the art approach for deformable mirrors is to make an array of mirrors which is a digital approach. A non-digital approach would be continuous and would enable a higher efficient approach to light collection. A large single mirror would be more efficient if it could be manufactured in tolerance and then stay in tolerance through changing temperature and humidity changes. This would be a very expensive mirror.